1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to reducing computational workload for query evaluation, and more specifically, to reducing computational workload by utilizing information in zone maps.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Searching for information using a query may result in a search of a large database table. Information stored in a large database table is typically not maintained in sorted form due to heavy computational cost associated with sorting and reorganizing. When query evaluation requires scanning a large table, some data warehouse management systems may maintain metadata about each region of table storage.